Lilith
“I'm not a man. I have no male pride for you to trick me with, and I am not interested in single combat. That is entirely a weakness of your sex, not mine." "My darling children, what I wouldn't do to keep them safe." Lilith, also known as Lilithia, Aglaia, Carmina Magna, Trianna, Lilitu, Lily Amaranth or Marialo Evenistra was originally a storm demon known as "Lilitu" in ancient Mesopotamian myth around 3000 BC and she was thought to have been the cause of disease, illness, and death. She later appears as a nocturnal demon in Jewish lore and the proclaimed mother of all demons and the Dark Lady. Lilith was the first wife of Adam, however she was cast out of the Garden of Eden for her sinful ways. This is because Lilith demanded equality with Adam and, failing to acquire it, left him in anger. After the leave, she encountered the angel known as Samael, who lusted for her and she did to him when he treated her as both equal and superior despite his status. And from their union she birthed many demonic beings. Adam in return complained to God that his wife had deserted him. God sent three angels to take Lilith back to Eden, and when the angels found her in the Red Sea they threatened her with the loss of 100 of her children every day unless she returned to Adam. She refused and was punished with having all of her children slain. Lilith took revenge by launching a reign of terror against women in childbirth, newborn infants, particularly males, and men who slept alone. She was forced, however, to swear to the three angels that whenever she saw their names or images on an amulet, she would leave infants and mothers alone. She had a temporary relationship with the Biblical human Cain (son of Adam) though it did not last long (they did leave in a positive note). After the War in Heaven, God castrated Samael and imprisoned him. Due to Samael's imprisonment, she took to Asmodeus instead and as a result they were believed to procreate demonic offspring endlessly and spread chaos at every turn. Lilith later then became the bride of Asmodeus and with him she bore the Lilim who would later become the Succubi. And soon after, she became the first and possibly only Queen of Demons as well as the queen of the Inferno itself from marring Lucifer. When Lilith fully became a Demon, her demonic form and lust cause the creation of the succubi Naamah, Eisheth Zenunim and Agrat Bat Mahlat who became her sisters and servants. Many disasters were blamed on both of them, causing wine to turn into vinegar, men to be impotent, women unable to give birth, and it was Lilith who was blamed for the loss of infant life. The presence of Lilith and her cohorts were considered very real at this time. Two primary characteristics are seen in these legends about Lilith: Lilith as the incarnation of lust, causing men to be led astray, and Lilith as a child-killing witch, who strangles helpless neonates. In some writing, Lilith was treated as the mother of all Vampires or Monsters giving her the titles of the First Vampire and Mother of Monsters. Lilith is highly devoted to her loved ones. Any move against them earns her ire and wrath. Lilith does have a degree of sadistic tendency. She likes to toy with her opponents in battle to the point where their rage consumes them. She only deals the killing blow when they realize that they cannot defeat her in combat. Other times, she finishes her battle as quickly as she possibly can. In the teachings of Rabbi Isaac Luria, it is said that there are many Liliths which the greatest of them became the first wife of Adam. Lilith with her legend and power has been known as many different beings. As the Queen of Hell, she had been connected with Hel, Ereshkigal & Persephone and with her lust as a Succubus and love as a mother, she been connected with Ishtar, Astarte, Inanna, Isis, Aphrodite, Freya & many others along with also been called Daenna, Morgan Le Fay, Yemaya and Kali. She has her own personal messenger created by her own energy along with others whose name is Astrothia (Messa to some others). Lilith 2.jpg Lilith.png Lilith.jpg Lilith (n).jpg CECF21F3-E4D3-4091-9AA1-C72BB8AFA81A.png Category:Demons Category:Beings Category:Hell Category:Archdemon Category:Royalty & Nobility Category:Succubus & Incubus Category:Biblical Humans Category:Prince of Hell Category:Vampire